Late Night Voyeur
by Leighjj256
Summary: Sometimes it's fun to watch... 2/s AH, AU
1. Chapter 1

I splashed water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror of the bathroom. Ugh. The circles under my eyes were massive. I had been staying at Bella's house for a week, ever since Emmett and I had a humungous knock-down-drag-out fight to end all fights. In anger, he threw the living room lamp at the wall in our apartment. I grabbed a bag and got the hell out of there. I called Bella, crying hysterically, and of course she let me stay with her and her husband.

Emmett had been calling and texting me constantly, but I had ignored him. I went to work as usual every day, went back to Bella's, sat in her guest bedroom and drank. Jose Cuervo. Silver. Bella kept telling me to talk to Emmett and that I couldn't run from my problems forever. And I knew she was right. But…I wasn't ready.

I opened the bathroom door and padded down the hall toward the guest bedroom when I heard the front door open downstairs. I had forgotten-Bella and her husband Edward had gone to a business dinner with Edward's boss or something like that. The door slammed shut.

"Shhh, Bella. You don't want to wake Rose." I heard Edward say.

"Oh, please. Rose can sleep through a typhoon." Bella scoffed. I smiled to myself. We had been roommates in college and she knew firsthand that absolutely nothing could wake me up if I was in a deep sleep. Not an alarm clock, not a stereo blasting right by my ear. One time she literally pushed me onto the floor and I still didn't move. I awakened hours later, trying to figure out why I was on the floor with a sneaker under my butt.

"Did you tell her that Emmett came by for her earlier?" he asked. My ears perked up at the sound of my fiancé's name.

"No. She said she's not ready to talk to him yet. I don't want her to feel pressured…"

"He is wrecked. He loves her so much…" Edward told Bella.

"I know but he gets so jealous. His temper…"

"He asked Jasper for a good therapist…I think he wants help with his temper." Edward said. Jasper was a good friend of both Edward's and Emmett's and was a doctor.

"Did Emmett tell you that or did Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Huh? Oh um…I don't remember." He stuttered.

"I swear, you men gossip worse than women." Bella laughed.

"Whatever, Bella. Can you make sure the light is off in the kitchen before we go upstairs?"

I started toward the guest room again, brightened by the knowledge that Emmett was finally going to do something about his quick temper. I was so in love with him but he blew a gasket any time another man hit on me. The night of our biggest fight yet, he punched a man at the bar because the jerk had waited until Emmett went to the restroom and tried to get my phone number. What that douchebag did was extremely disrespectful, but I didn't want Emmett to go to jail for assault. We hightailed it out there and when we got back to our apartment we had it out. I tossed my engagement ring at him, screaming that I couldn't be with someone who was so violent. That's when he threw the lamp at the wall. I am sure the neighbors called the police but I left so quickly that I didn't see the aftermath.

"Baby, you look so sexy in that dress." I heard Edward croon. I halted my steps, straining to hear their conversation.

"Is that why your hands kept wandering under my dress at dinner?" Bella teased. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. Not Edward. He was so intellectual and reserved. I mean, he and Bella were affectionate, but appropriately so. They were very obviously deeply in love but I couldn't see him putting his hands up his wife's dress at a business dinner.

"I couldn't help it. You know I love your legs…and what's between them." My mouth dropped open in surprise. This couldn't be Edward saying these things!

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmmm…come here. Let me show you." He murmured. My feet were stuck to the floor. I knew I should leave but curiosity got the best of me.

I heard Bella squeal and then Edward chuckled lowly.

"Baby, you're wet already?"

"I've been wet since we were at the restaurant and you were teasing me." Bella said.

"Okay, baby. No more teasing." Edward promised.

"Oh yes…oh God…mmmmmm," moaned my best friend wantonly. I immediately realized that I had a choice- I could sneak back to my room and forget what I'd heard or I could peek down the stairs at them. God, I had never thought of myself as a voyeur but hearing Bella's moaning was surprisingly arousing. I _needed_ to see. I crept to the top of the steps, grateful for wall to wall carpeting that muffled my steps, and peered down.

Bella was sitting on their sofa, her pretty black dress bunched up around her waist and her legs spread open. Edward was kneeling between them, holding her panties to the side while he kissed her pussy and her platform high heels rested on his shoulders. They looked insanely erotic in that position. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest.

"You taste so good." Edward groaned as he licked and kissed. "I love your pussy, baby."

Bella bit her lip and grabbed Edward's head, closing her eyes in pleasure. Edward slowly pushed two fingers into Bella and she cried out. He moved them in and out while he sucked on her clit.

"Oh God…Oh shit Edward." She moaned. I could see that she was beginning to move her hips against his mouth. I could feel my own panties growing damp as I watched Bella get closer and closer to orgasm. Her eyes squeezed closed and her mouth gaped open as her body surrendered to Edward's ministrations. And Edward was unrelenting as he pleasured his wife. He held her legs open and added another finger, flicking her clit with his tongue.

"Edward! Edward I'm…oh God…" she cried and from my perch on top of the steps, I could see her legs shaking as the intense orgasm rolled through her body. Edward moaned as he licked her, slowing down as she came down from her climax. He placed one last soft kiss on her mound before standing up.

"Turn around, baby." He growled.

"Yes…" Bella agreed. She quickly got to her knees and leaned on the back of the couch, her ass pointed toward Edward. He unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, pulling his charcoal wool slacks and navy boxer briefs to his ankles. Holy shit! Who knew that Edward the accountant was packing like _that_? He was hard and thick and long. Bella had kept that delicious secret all to herself.

Edward pulled Bella's lacy red panties down and plunged into her depths immediately and they both moaned. He started with a slow rhythm, pushing deeply into her.

"Baby, I've been thinking about fucking you all night. Just. Like. This." He groaned as he gripped her hips. Edward had quite the dirty mouth on him.

"Me too, baby. Your dick feels so good." Bella was clearly not still the shy girl that I had met when we were freshmen in college.

"Your pussy is so wet. So tight. Fuck." He muttered as his right hand moved into her hair and pulled.

"Oh Edward, you know I love that. Again." She moaned.

He pulled again, a little harder and she moaned a little louder.

"Fuck baby." Edward groaned. He began to speed up his strokes. "I can feel you getting wetter when I do that shit. You're dripping."

"Yes, Edward. I love the way you fuck me."

"Oh baby, you're such a naughty girl." He said and smacked her right ass cheek, before rubbing it soothingly.

"Again…"

"Oh, you need it rough tonight?" He murmured before smacking her left cheek. Bella squealed. Edward pulled her hips to him over and over, gripping her tightly as he speared in and out of her. I was so turned on by the scene at the bottom of the stairs that I was squeezing my thighs together. They were unbelievably sexy together.

I watched as Edward sucked his thumb into his mouth and then pressed it against Bella's other entrance.

"Oh…Oh…" Bella stammered. She was clutching the back of the sofa tightly, her eyes jammed closed.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes…yes!" she cried.

Her right hand moved from the back of the sofa to between her legs to circle her clit.

"That's it baby." Edward groaned. He threw his head back and I knew he was close, waiting for her to come so he could experience the same pleasure.

"Harder…" she moaned and he complied, squeezing Bella's firm ass as he pistoned in and out of her while still rubbing her back entrance. He pushed just the tip of his thumb in and she fell over the edge, her mouth open in a silent scream.

Edward grunted four times as he released into her. "Shit." he groaned, spent. He kissed her back tenderly and stroked her body as they both came down from their climaxes.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you, too." She replied. He helped her off the couch and they straightened their clothes between soft chuckles and gentle kisses. I took that moment to sneak quietly back to the guest room. My panties were a sopping mess. I needed to call my man.

"Rose?" he answered after the first ring, his voice tentative.

"It's me. I miss you."

"Oh, babe. I miss you so much. I _love_ you so much. I'm so fucking sorry." Emmett told me.

"I know. Can you come over to Bella's? So we can talk?"

"I'm on my way."


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Edward was snoring lightly on his side of the bed. I was lying e next to him, watching Jimmy Kimmel, in that space between asleep and awake. I heard the front door click shut and I jerked to attention. Was Rose leaving? Hopefully she was going to talk to her fiancé, Emmett. Emmett was so protective of Rose and sometimes his impulses got the best of him. But his heart was pure gold. Edward told me that Emmett wanted to go to therapy for his issues with his hot temper. I was happy that he was so committed to their relationship that he was willing to go to therapy.

I went to the hallway and looked into the guest room. Rose's handbag and car keys were on the dresser, so she obviously didn't drive anywhere. Where could she go after midnight without her car? I started to get a little worried. I walked toward the stairs and stopped when I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"Rosie, I love you. I want to work this out." He was saying.

"So do I, Em. I missed you."

"Me, too…oh shit." Emmett hissed.

"I missed this, too." Rose murmured.

I heard the distinct tinkling of a belt being unbuckled. No, they were not about to…in my house?

"Did you miss me? Doing this?" Rose cooed.

"Babe, I don't think we should…here…Jesus Christ…" he moaned.

"Shhhh…"

I heard a dull thud. What the hell was that? I went to the top of the steps and saw more than I ever wanted to see. Emmett was standing at the front door, the back of his head resting against the door. He was still wearing his leather jacket and his jeans were down around his ankles while Rose was on her knees sucking him off. His hands were threaded in her locks as he guided her mouth.

Hmmm. Rose was pretty good at that. She sucked as much as she could in her mouth, hallowing her cheeks and twisting what she couldn't fit in her mouth with her hands. And Emmett had a thick beautiful dick.

"Rosie, you're so fucking good at that. I love your lips wrapped around my cock. Look at me…" he ordered. Hearing Emmett being so authoritative was kind of…sexy. I was mesmerized by the scene in front of me, my feet cemented to the floor as I stared.

"Oh yeah…let me fuck your mouth." He groaned as he moved his hips and his cock slid in and out of her pouty lips. Rose moaned around his cock and I saw her reach down to rub between her legs. Damn, she must be really turned on. Rose was open about sex and often regaled me with stories about their wild lovemaking. But it was totally different seeing it with my own eyes. He pulled himself out of her mouth and she looked up at him, confused.

"Take your shorts and your panties off, babe." He told her.

Rose wasted no time following directions. Emmett threw his jacket across the sofa before he gently pushed her back up against the wall by the door, a teasing smile on his face. She wrapped her legs around him when he lifted her up, trapping her body between him and the wall. They both gasped when he entered her.

"I missed you, Em."

"Rosie, you are everything to me," He said with sincerity.

They looked so hot together as Emmett took Rose against the wall. His large, powerful body was graceful as his hips grinded against hers. Their eyes were locked on one another's while he pumped in and out.

"Em…" Rose moaned, her head falling back and her eyes closing.

He covered her mouth with his lips and kissed her, swallowing her cries as her body quaked in his arms while she climaxed. He carried her over to the sofa, still connected, and sat down, with her on top. Right in the spot where me and Edward had just…for some strange reason, that titillated me even more. I felt like such a pervert watching my best friend and her fiancé, but I couldn't stop. I stayed hidden in the shadows at the top of the stairs.

Rose began to move on top of Emmett, her hips swirling sexily. Emmett's hands slipped under Rose's t-shirt and cupped her breasts. He pushed the shirt up and took her nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting. I bit my lip, feeling my own body heating up.

"Em, that feels so good." She murmured. He groaned in response. Rose leaned down and buried her face into Emmett's neck and dropped her hips down on his lap over and over. Gripping her hips tightly, I saw Emmett's head fall back against the back of the sofa and he let out an animalistic growl.

"Fuck, Rose…so good." He kicked out of his sneakers and reached down and pulled his jeans off in the blink of an eye. His hands went around Rose's waist and he lifted her up from his lap and tossed her onto the couch. Rose gasped and then moaned when Emmett sheathed himself inside of her, holding her legs up. He began fucking her furiously and Rose's hands tried to find purchase on the sofa.

"Right there…right there…" she murmured, her back arched and her heaving breasts pushed upward.

I heard the bedroom door open behind me. Shit. I quickly and quietly walked over to the door and pushed Edward back into our room, carefully closing the door behind us.

"Why are you standing in the hall?" he asked, his brows knitted together in confusion.

"Emmett came over. They are trying to work things out."

"Great!" Edward said, a genuine smile on his face. "Let me go down and say hello."

"Um…they are uh…a bit busy…right now…" I stammered.

Edward chuckled and then stopped, looking at me with curious eyes.

"Were you…?" he started, but didn't finish. I certainly didn't answer, avoiding his gaze and looking down in embarrassment.

He opened the door and walked to where I had been standing at the top of the steps. He looked down and smirked and then crooked his finger at me, beckoning me over to him. I slipped down the short hallway and stood next to him, my eyes drawn back to the steamy scene in our living room starring our closest friends.

"Yes, Em…fuck me." Rose cried as Emmett pounded her. Edward pulled me in front of him and slipped his right hand up my thigh, around my hip, under my nightshirt and into my panties.

"You are so busted." He breathed into my ear as one finger slid along my wet lips.

"God, Rose, I missed you so fucking much." Emmett was saying. He captured Rose's lips in a wild kiss as their hips crashed together over and over. Edward's finger circled my swollen clit and I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out.

"Me, too, Em." She moaned against his lips.

"Is this pussy mine?"

"Yes!"

"Are you gonna come on my dick again?" He growled. His hands were under her ass and he pressed deep into her. Edward pushed two fingers between my lips and I had to struggle to keep my eyes open and continue to watch. He thrust them in and out of my aching pussy as Emmett thrust in and out of Rose. I could feel my husband hardening against my ass and he began to place long, hot, open-mouthed kisses on the back of my neck. The stimulation was overwhelming me and I could feel my body being pulled under.

"Oh God…yes…Emmett…yes…I'm coming!" Rose cried as she writhed against him. Her eyes rolled and she shuddered against his large body. Edward pinched my clit and I, too, feel over the edge, trembling in his arms as I silently climaxed.

When my eyes reopened, I saw that Emmett was in the throes of his own orgasm.

"God damn, Rose." He grunted, pumping three more times before collapsing on top of Rose. He kissed her sweetly while their breathing slowed.

"Bella's going to kick my ass if she finds out that we had sex on her couch." Emmett said.

"Shut up, she won't find out. Come on, let's get dressed." Rose said, pushing at Emmett's massive chest. He didn't budge.

"You ready to come home, babe?" He asked her, his voice heavy with emotion.

She nodded and kissed him. Edward gently pulled me back to our bedroom and the door clicked shut quietly behind us.

"Edward…" I started. I didn't know how he was feeling about me spying on our friends having sex and being so unbelievably aroused by it. I had surprised myself so I couldn't imagine what he was thinking.

"Shhhh…" he whispered. He backed me up until I was on the bed and he crawled on top of me.

"It's my turn to come."


End file.
